Abuelita Enferma
by Anni x3 -1
Summary: Abuelita Romano está enferma, según el abuelo España. ¿El mal del toldo? *ArgentinaxChile, Tierrita del Fuego*


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia ni LatinHetalia me pertenece. El personaje Tierra del Fuego es de mi propiedad.

**Advertencia: **Antonio mal herido.

**Pareja: **ArgentinaxChile/MartínxManuel. EspañaxRomano.

**Dato:** Ambientado en otro comercial, con algunos cambios. Link, junten los espacios: h t t p : / / www. youtube. com/watch?v=AYnXNpVfypk

* * *

**Abuelita Enferma**

Sus abuelitos vendrían a almorzar, estaba encantado con ver al abuelo España, jugar un poco y hablar de estupideces que las encontraba divertidas.

_Ding dong._

El timbre sonó.

― ¡Yo abro! ―dijo Martín caminando a paso rápido a la puerta.

Manuel por mientras arreglaba el cabello de Carlitos.

―Déjame así, no quiero peinarme. ―hizo un puchero. Sabía que no le gustaba peinarse ¿por qué lo hacía?

―Aquí no es si quieres o no. ―al terminar de peinarlo, se levantó y fue a la cocina a buscar una bandeja para ofrecerle a los países europeos.

Al ver que su mamá se iba, se desordenó el cabello. Vio que entraba su padre acompañado de un Lovino frunciendo el entrecejo y un Antonio completamente feliz.

―Hola. ―saludó el isleño al italiano.

Él lo observó. Aunque estuviera de malhumor –como siempre–, era su nieto y debía que devolverle el saludo.

―Hola. ―Lovino se acercó surcando los labios.

―Mira hijo ―llamó Martín al lado del español―, tu abuelito España te trajo una pequeña guitarra.

―Fusososos. Para que aprendas de chiquito. ―mencionó alegre sacando la pequeña guitarra acústica de un bolso. Sí, era pequeña, justa para el isleño.

―Debiste haber traído algo más eficiente, maldición ―decía Romano―. Una pizza por ejemplo.

―Abuelita Romano, pensé que no iba a venir. ―dijo Carlitos con deje de inocencia.

― ¿Eh? ¿Por qué? ―se desentendió pestañando dos veces.

―Es que la semana pasada el abuelo España me dijo que usted sufre el mal del toldo. ―dicho esto, Antonio se tensó rezando a que no dijera que era o estaría muerto. Por otra parte, Argentina no comprendía, y por otra parte, Chile iba entrando a la sala con una bandeja cubierta de vasos y cosas para comer.

― ¿Qué mierda es el mal del toldo? No estoy enfermo, maldición.

―Las patas flacas y el queque gordo.

Manuel lo escuchó y comprendió haciendo caer las cosas, todo paralizado. ¿Quién demonios le enseñó eso? Él no fue, estaba seguro ¿tal vez Martín? No…el diría otra cosa…pero modificándola al modismo chileno. ¿Entonces quién? Vio, vio al español tenso y nervioso. Luego al italiano frunciendo el ceño mucho más que de costumbre.

―Tú, maldito bastardo ―Romano moduló amenazante directo a Antonio―. ¿Asique tengo las piernas flacas y el trasero gordo?

Había sido España quien le dijo a Tierra del Fuego.

― ¡¿Eh? ¡Responde, maldición! ―hastiado, se lanzó al asustado español rozando por su vida.

Martin se alejó enseguida. Manuel tomó la mano de Carlitos acercándolo a su cuerpo.

― ¡Romano, suéltame, no quise decir eso! ¡Fue una broma para nuestro nietecito!

― ¡Cierra la boca bastardo! ¡Lo siento mucho, pero no almorzaremos con ustedes, maldición! ¡Gracias por decirlo Carlitos! ―de todas formas agradeció al pequeño por decirle esa frase de lo que piensa el español de él.

La familia sudamericana observaba como el italiano se llevaba al español arrastras afuera de la casa, cerrando la puerta. Luego escucharon gritos de terror por parte del país de la pasión.

― ¡No, Romano! ¡¿Q-Qué me vas hacer?

― ¡Matarte, eso haré!

― ¡Pero solo fue un chiste! ¡Tienes que reírte de ti mismo!

― ¡Cierra la maldita boca, maldición! ¡No tengo el trasero gordo! ¡No es gordo!

― ¡¿Eh? ¡Es-Espera! ¡No! ¡Romano, detente! ¡Ahhhhhhhh!

.

* * *

**N/A:** Juas, juas, juas. Tenía que hacerlo, tal vez me demoré x3. Si no me equivoco, también el "Mal del Toldo" se dice 'las piernas flacas y el culo gordo', pero Carlitos lo modificó al chilensis, offs gordsss. También tengo otro mal, lo usaré más adelante.

Pobre Toño, esperamos que salga ileso. (Lo dudo xD)

Aasdadasda! ¡Soy feliz! ¿Escucharon del concierto de rock argentino con el chileno? Se llama El Abrazo (Martín se ha pasado toda la vida abrazando a Manu) ¡O Dios! ¡Eso es M&M explicito! OWO ¡Quiero ir! Pero no puedo… ¿y saben porque no puedo? Porque no puedo xD. Ojala los tortolitos la pasen bien, recordando sus años de rock y que terminen en sex*, y más cuando es Martín quien se da el lujo de hacer el concierto en Manuel. El o la que vaya, tiene bastante suerte. ¡M&M! De seguro a Carlitos lo dejaran con tío Miguel y tío Julio…pobre Julio xD.

Ahora…

**¿Review's?**


End file.
